


Loved

by TheLightFury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Potions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 21:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18725695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLightFury/pseuds/TheLightFury
Summary: A really fluffy little bite where Harry appreciates life in the midst of the stress of chores.





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I was inspired with. Literally just all the fluff. I hope you like it!

It was late. 

His eyes were getting heavy, his stomach was just the wrong side of comfortable and his energy was entirely drained. 

It had been a long week. Too long. Full of painful hours, a difficult workload, and altogether too much stress. Even now as the weekend loomed over him it promised little relief. The house looked as though a herd of erumpents had trampled through, the cupboards were empty, and friends and family had seriously been neglected in the hectic week. He had a busy few days ahead of him.

Yet as Harry sank back into the sofa, living room bathed in the soft glow of dim lights, warmth, calm and peace washed over him. 

Beside him, his boyfriend was growing steadily more animated, debating which potion ingredient would be best to perfect his new concoction with the brightest witch of their age. Opposite him, Hermione was leaning forward in her chair, sharp eyes trained on Draco as she argued with a vehemence only she could muster. Ron was stretched out on the other sofa, sipping leisurely on his butterbeer as he rolled his eyes at the pair, gently running his hand up and down Hermione's back. Once again, their Friday night catch-up was in full swing, a rare, reassuring stability in their constantly changing lives.

As Draco and Hermione finally agreed on something, both exclaiming triumphantly at their breakthrough, Ron caught Harry's eye to share one of their signature looks. It had been an equally terrible and wonderful idea to introduce the pair to each other; one day, they would conquer the world together and neither he nor Ron were fool enough to stand in their way. For now, however, they were safe, the conversation changing to plans for the week ahead.

No longer sparring with Hermione, Draco relaxed beside him on the sofa, sinking deeper into the soft material. The shift in weight drew Harry closer, and he welcomed the pull of gravity towards his lover as a primal craving to touch his lover squeezed his chest.

Slipping sideways, his head connected lazily with Draco's bare, warm arm, soft, yet firm and reassuring beneath him. The scents of his lover engulfed him as his friends murmured happily around him, and their laughter bubbled softly through the room, a gentle lullaby. As Draco ran his fingers gently through Harry's hair, contentment flooded his very core.

Right then, at that very moment, nothing else mattered besides the people he loved. Chores, duties and necessities faded away, their importance paling in comparison to his best friends, and the love of his life. They were his everything, his very source of happiness and reason to be. His world.

He might not be able to relax as much as he'd like this weekend; he might have to Adult and do boring chores that drained his time and energy for very little reward, and he might have to return to work after that, still tired and in need of a break. But it would be worth it to keep this. 

Finally, he had something he'd always dreamed of; Family.

Each chore was part of a bigger picture, a sign of his new, better, happier life. Each shopping trip was a testimony to his relationship status. Each plate he washed up a memory of meals shared together, evidence that he wasn't alone anymore. Each person he visited reminded him of the wonderful reality he'd always wished for.

Finally, he was safe. Happy.

Loved.

As Draco dropped a gentle kiss on his head and Ron watched his wife, unadulterated adoration shining in his eyes, a surge of warmth and joy enveloped Harry. No matter how stressful life was, sometimes, he wouldn't trade this for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Come find me and say hi on Tumblr @april-thelightfury115 :)


End file.
